A Challenger Appears
by herbutterflies
Summary: In the sprit of the commonwealth games Australia, England and New Zealand make a bet, which leads to some intresting situations.
1. a challenger appears

**Hey guys. So the usual, I don't own Hetalia and don't sue.**

* * *

There was a vibe surrounding the arena, England was quietly confident at what was to come out of the next two weeks. That was unless Australia stopped him again, four years of preparing for the Melbourne games and he still bloody well came second to his younger predecessor. Oh, how he had heard the man celebrate that win. Moving around the stadium he stopped many of his fellow nations, the humidity making him want to get back to his country as soon as possible.

"'Oi, Mate!" He heard from behind him, "England, come over here" England turned cautiously walking over and saw Australia, smiling back at him with New Zealand next to him. "What do you think of India, so far besides a few nasty critters I believe this could be better than my own country"

"How are you not ridiculously hot?" England asked, not one of them seemed prepared for the conditions, " Surely this is not real weather" Australia gave a laugh and patted England on the back, New Zealand grinning.

"This is just a normal summers day, sure, a little bit on the extreme" Australia wiped off a line of sweat from his brown, England shaking his head. "Maybe a little less than this" New Zealand mumbled beside him.

England pushed himself back from Australia. "Enough of this, at the end of two weeks I assure you gentlemen that I will be at the top of the medal tally"

"Sure sure mate, but just remember who has had all these years running from critters." Australia looked at New Zealand and then back to England. "How about we make this a little bit more beaut?"

"What do you propose?" England contemplated this, surely another challenge will not damn his medal winning abilities.

"In two weeks, once all is said and done, we'll come back here and whoever is the winner gets to make the loser do something" Australia smiled and nodded, New Zealand groaned. England thought it through, there were not many times when he got a chance to make the younger man look foolish.

"Okay, I accept" England looked to New Zealand, who sighed and nodded, "Australia?"

"Sure mate, of course I will do that. Be like a mini ashes" Australia shook hands with England and the three watched as the fireworks went off on top of them.


	2. unexpected surprises

_(check chapter 1 for the disclaimer)_

* * *

"Oi, England, come on out already, take your bloody time or what?" Australia yelled from behind the changing room door.

"Are you perfectly sure this is what we are meant to wear?" England asked back, a certain chorus of laughs followed his response. He groaned and stepped out from his change room, a few whistles coming from the stadium. England stood out on the edge of the pool, in a small swim briefs, cheeks bright red and looking away.

"Like the speedos mate" Australia joked, winking and slapping the man on the back.

"Well, that's surprising" Seychelles said smiling, her smirk visible from further down the pool, herself in a one piece swimsuit. England groaned and made his way onto of the starting block.

"Don't take it too hard mate, some of us just aren't made for the budgie smuggles" Australia said, trying to reassure England, muttering something under his breath about pollies not doing that well in them either. All the nations stood up on their starting blocks, staring out at the water, it was only fifty metres but it could be the difference between one of them winning the beat or losing.

The siren sounded and all of the nations dived into the pool, swimming their hearts out trying to make it to the other side, the announcers going quick to try and keep up with the action. The winner hit the wall and stuck their head up smiling, looking back to see everyone else finishing shortly behind them.

Getting out of the water they smiled and waved to the crowd, the name of the country yelled over and over again. England looked up from the wall of the pool and saw Canada standing up pushing the crowd on.

"What?" England muttered looking across at Australia, the other man smiled and laughed.

"Bloody drongo, never expected the polar bear to win, good on him" Australia moved his way to the edge of the pool and got out, walking over to England he extended a hand to help him out. "69 to 48 mate, good luck keeping up, have some great ideas on what I could make the two of you do when I win the bet"


	3. sway sway baby

**Once again, I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Rhythmic Gymnastics?" England groaned to Australia, "Certainly you don't expect me to compete in this event?"

Australia laughed, pulling at the leotard. "C'mon mate, you ain't sitting this baby out. I have a bet with another two bloke, twenty says you will do it" England glared and looked off out into the crowd, the excided audience waiting for the music to start. Turning around to see all the arena his eyes spotted the two in the audience, one in long tan coat with scarf, the other grinning maniacally in tan uniform and brown bomber jacket, clutching a large drink. Angrily he stomped over to the Aussie, the other man laughing aloud again.

"Them, you made a bet with them?" Pointing to the two offenders. Russia and America looked down from the stands, seeing England looking bright red and flushed. "If you going to be so difficult about it, I might is well give it a crack" The Australian said, pulling at his green and gold leotard he picked up the ribbon and made his way onto the centre of the floor. The music started and the aussie performed his routine, the crowd screaming and cheering him on.

England stood watching, gobsmacked and at the same time impressed that the younger man could even dare to perform in such an event. Looking down at his own leotard he groaned, possibly a size too small, but seeing the other man perform he had to give it a chance if only two see the smug men lose some money.

The performance finished and Australia was out of breath, clutching his sides he made it off the floor and found a seat, watching the judges score. The clapping died down and all eyes turned to the England, he gulped and nodded, Australia yelling at him to do it. Picking up the hoop from off the ground he too made it onto the floor.

"Next up, England" The announcer said over the loud speaker, the music started and England began his routine. Too busy on trying to keep balance and stop himself from acting like a git he missed a groan from the American as Australia collected his money, Russia smiling wildly and muttered something to the American sending a shiver down the other man's spine. The music stopped, the performance was done and England was exhausted, moving over to see his score he was astonished.

"I got a better score than Australia" He said to himself, Australia coming over and seeing the score and laughing. "Good on mate" patting the Brit on the back, "And you didn't want to compete" walking away with a wink, "good luck winning our beat mate".


	4. sneaky sneaky bears

There was a sense of utter foreboding as England walked back into the arena for the closing ceremony. He had lost. Utterly. Having spent the last four years training, spending his own money on getting himself ready for the games and he had still lost against the Australia who had just turned up on the day and tried his best. England looked around and smiled slightly, he would remember these times, being able to remember the days were he had had so many people being around him and now they had all left with only a handful still being his completely.

Finding his way around the other countries he saw Australia's back facing him, New Zealand spotted him and England signalled him to stay silent. Their conversation continued as England came up from behind and tapped him on the shoulder, the other man jumped and gave a shout.

"Blimey mate," Turning around Australia changed from a look of anger to smiling. "England, good on ya, you made it"

"Now that the games are over, I believe you have to take in your winnings" England closed his eyes and waited for the other man to get to do what he wanted. A few seconds past and he waited, opening an eye he looked back at Australia who was confused

"Oh come on mate, ya don't expect me to humiliate you here" Australia looked to New Zealand.

"It's the sprint of the games" New Zealand said, getting a nod from Australia.

"Sure, at the beginning I was going to send you to some schoolies but I think you tried hard. So I think we should all get a beer" Australia put an arm around the two countries, "Ya did well, only came 2nd to myself, but New Zealand mate, just wait till the rugby, you'll get us back" only getting a shrug and wink from the younger country.

England took a second to think what the Aussie had said, he had worked himself over trying to beat the other man and now he was saying that it wasn't for the winning it was for the trying. He hadn't expected it but he had learnt something from these games. Walking from the arena they made their way to a bar.

"Oh, and England"

"Yes, Australia?"

"Watch out for the drop bears"

**The End.****  
**

* * *

  
Schoolies - End of high school celebrations.  
Drop bears - fictional bears used to scare tourists in australia.

final table (the leader is in gold medals)  
_Australia_; 74 Gold, 55 Silver, 48 bronze - 177  
_India_; 38 Gold, 27 Silver, 36 Bronze - 101  
_England;_ 37 Gold, 60 Silver, 46 Bronze - 143  
_Canada;_ 26 Gold, 17 Silver, 33 Bronze - 76

_11th New Zealand; _6 Gold, 22 Silver, 8 Bronze - 36


End file.
